Persuade Me
by Yazzy
Summary: When the washing machine eats Aqualad's clothes, it is the start of something he never expected... Yaoi, RobinAqualad.


For my friend Peachmelba who loves Teen Titans and has far too much work to do at the moment (our school believes in having ALL your deadlines on a single day).

* * *

"Robin?" 

"Yeah?" Asked Robin, looking away from the TV. Aqualad was standing there, wearing tattered rags. Robin gawped at him. "What happened to you?"

"Your washing machine, that's what! I put in my clothes and then 'whump', bye-bye my entire wardrobe! It's indecent!"

"Uh...borrow someone else's?"

"Speedy won't let me, Mas and Menos are smaller than me, Cyborg's bigger than me, I can't find Beastboy and everyone else is a girl!"

Robin finally understood what Aqualad was getting at. "Borrow some of mine then. But they might be a bit on the small side..."

* * *

A bit on the small side...well, yeah. Only 'a bit' didn't quite cover it. Robin simply couldn't keep his eyes off the red lycra that was currently stretched over Aqualad's well-defined chest. And when his gaze was absent from Aqualad's chest, it wandered to his legs, which were just as tightly encased if not more so. 

"I thought lycra was supposed to stretch..." Said Aqualad, squirming. "I feel like I'm wearing an elastic band..."

"It kinda suits you." Aqualad blushed and tugged the material of the jumpsuit, straightening out the creases that he was forcing into it.

"I feel like an idiot." Robin was quiet for a moment, then spoke.

"You don't look like one." Aqualad glared, thinking that Robin was making fun of him, then smiled as he realised Robin actually meant it.

"Thank you. Although I'm inclined to believe you suit it better than I do, if only for the fact that it actually fits you..."

"If it's that bad, take it off..." Robin said, half-jokingly.

"You wouldn't mind?" Robin faltered. Aqualad was okay with walking around ass-naked in front of someone who he knew was gay? Okay, maybe not ass-naked, he would have boxers, but... "Nah, I don't mind." No, he didn't mind at all...

He stared as Aqualad peeled himself out of the borrowed clothes, revealing his pale, perfect skin, which Robin felt a distinct desire to caress. "Is the movie that boring?" Robin blushed heavily and fixed his eyes back on the screen, sneaking glances at Aqualad every now and then. The atlantean was sprawled across his end of the sofa, then as the movie went on he slid to the floor and lay there on his front, giving Robin a clear view of his backside. By now Robin was starting to wonder... someone straight wouldn't normally wave their ass about like that in front of someone who they knew to be gay...would they?

Taking his life in his hands he slid off the sofa too, resting a hand on one of Aqualad's calves. Aqualad turned his head and smiled secretively. Robin took this as an invitation to carry on up, as it were- moving up Aqualad's legs, over his backside and up the centre of his spine, making him writhe. "Aqualad..." Aqualad rolled onto his back, revealing his now uncovered chest.

"Kiss me..." He whispered. Robin gawped at him for a moment, then leaned down, lips brushing slightly against Aqualad's. Evidently the atlantean didn't think much of it, as he grabbed Robin's shoulders and yanked him down roughly. Robin gasped, half sprawled over Aqualad's chest, and then suddenly his gasp was cut short by firm lips. He moaned softly as Aqualad's tongue made forays into his mouth. This was good...damn, this was good...

"Ack!" Robin sprang away from Aqualad and looked up. Beastboy and Speedy were standing there, both wearing identical looks of shock. "Aqualad, man, you could have -said- something..." Beastboy went pale as he realised that Robin was kissing -Aqualad-.

"Oh my God...you...and him...? But you're both guys!"

"Uh...yeah, looks that way." Said Speedy sarcastically. "You could have told me, Aqualad..." Beastboy gave a high-pitched squeak.

"Oh my God! You're...gay!" Robin felt like evaporating or being swallowed up by the floor.

"Beastboy..."

"EWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Yelled Beastboy, turning and running. Speedy shrugged, pulled a mirror out of his back pocket, and twirled a strand of hair into place. Aqualad cleared his throat noisily and Speedy looked up. "Oh. Yeah. I'll...leave you guys to it..." He wandered away and Robin laid over Aqualad's chest, sighing.

A few minutes went by in companiable silence, and then: "Robin?"

"Uh, Raven, I-"

"I don't mind that you're with Aqualad, if that's what you're worried about. Beastboy was yelling about it, so I...had a talk with him."

"A talk?" Aqualad sat up, cradling Robin against himself. Robin nodded slowly, imagining all too well the 'talk'. He just hoped Beastboy wouldn't take it all the wrong way...

"I just came to ask you where Mas and Menos are supposed to be staying. One says Beastboy's room, one says Cyborg's room..." She put her hands on her hips. "They were disturbing me."

"They're supposed to be with Cyborg." Raven turned and drifted away, and Robin lay back, enjoying this new position.

"Raven knew you were gay?"

"Yeah...but I only told her and Star. Beastboy's too much of a raving homophobe, and Cyborg would only tell Beastboy."

"You told me and Bumblebee too..." Robin nodded. Aqualad sighed and put his arms around Robin's waist. "I'm surprised Speedy wasn't more bothered...but then he's never bothered about anything but his hair..." Robin laughed and laid his hands over Aqualad's shoulders, pressing himself into the atlantean's chest.

"I never knew you were..."

"Gay? No...I don't think I did either...you know...I didn't expect you to have soft lips like that..."

"Huh?"

"Hmm. Maybe I was expecting someone like you to have hard lips, but...oh, I don't know..."

"Would you like to check?" Robin asked flirtatiously. Aqualad raised his eyebrows then smiled, leaning down and kissing Robin gently. Robin pushed him backwards until he was lying on the floor like before, and before very long they were kissing like before, until...

"Que!"

"Senor Aqualad? Hola?"

"Aah! Es un chico!"

"Chico y chico!"

As soon as Aqualad and Robin looked up, Mas and Menos gasped theatrically and whooshed away. Robin sighed and banged his head off Aqualad's shoulder. "Does anyone understand those two?"

"Not really..." They engaged in some more delightful kissing that left both of them breathless and giddy. By now their hands had started wandering, and Robin was beginning to wonder why he had never tried this with Aqualad before... They broke apart when a clunk of footsteps heralded the entrance of Cyborg. He laughed nervously. "Uh, don't mind me! I just left some stuff in here, that's all!" He grabbed the stuff and bolted away. By now Robin was fuming.

"Why do people keep interrupting!"

"Well...we could go upstairs...and I mean that in a strictly non-sexual way!"

"Strictly?" Robin asked, getting to his feet and pulling Aqualad up. The atlantean smiled.

"Well, I'm open to persuasion..."

"I'm good at getting my own way." Robin smiled and pinned Aqualad up against the wall of the corridor. "Really good..." From the corner of his eye, Robin saw Beastboy appear from his own bedroom. "Your room or mine, Aqualad?" Asked Robin, panting deliberately.

"Which is closest?" Beastboy's jaw dropped as Robin pushed Aqualad into his bedroom. As soon as they were inside they started laughing.

"Priceless! He's never looked so shocked in all his life!" Robin laughed hysterically, so much so that he was unaware of Aqualad's proximity until he felt a warm body press over his and equally warm lips brush against his own. They lay for a while, exchanging lazy kisses, until Robin held Aqualad back from himself slightly. "When you said strictly non-sexual...did you mean it?"

"I said I was open to persuasion." Aqualad smirked slightly. "Persuade me."

Fin

* * *

R&R please! 

PS: Darkdeamon3...I don't get it. If I'm a sick and ill person, why did you put the story on your favourites? If you don't like the things I write then that's your opinion, but if it says yaoi, and you don't like yaoi, then don't read it.

Also, Todesengel? 'The title and summary should be for all viewers'? I don't see a part anywhere in the summary where I swore or said something else bad...it clearly says 'Yaoi, RobinAqualad'. If you don't like yaoi, don't read it, and if you don't understand what yaoi is, don't read it either. And even if children of the age of ten come to this site, what would they be doing reading a PG-13 fic? I'm sorry if you don't like the things I write, but I really don't see why I should "die and to hell where the demons can read your fics and vomit because of it as well" as you say I should (with several grammatical errors). And how exactly am I a sex-driven maniac? There's no sex in the fic at all...I think you're being a little unreasonable. I'm glad you read my bio, but I don't understand your reason, mainly because it seems masochistic to me to read a story with a pairing you obviously don't like.  
I've just re-read your review, and I can't understand why you're saying the title is inappropriate...'Persuade Me' in itself doesn't have any sexual connotations, and the rest of the summary is about washing machines. It hurt me to read that you hate me, because you don't really know me. I wrote this fic for a friend of mine because she's really stressed with work at the minute. I don't even watch/read Teen Titans. She asked me to do her a yaoi fic so I did. I had no intention of offending anyone by doing so. I appreciate that you took time to review, but don't you think it was a bit harsh?


End file.
